


Prologue: Space, 2653

by Robert_Troper1Avalonian_Psyker



Category: Vilous (Webcomic)
Genre: Horror, Outer Space, Prologue, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robert_Troper1Avalonian_Psyker/pseuds/Robert_Troper1Avalonian_Psyker
Summary: A great amount of time after a majority of humanity left the Solar System in great colony ships after the fourth World War begun, one segment of the fleet is experiencing an issue. One that will mean they'll be forced to fall on a strange planet if they fail to stop it...





	1. Chapter 1

Standing at the engine, the informal team went into it and begun to repair the fusion core, the neon blue of its energy scanners fading even darker as the batteries lost more and more energy transmitting it to the other ships in this fleet segment. Though it seemed mostly damaged, the group thought it could be repaired with enough work.

One member of it, a foolish man with metal-plating for skin offered to do the repairs for he was barely human. Once he entered the main core of the flagship’s reactor with the sensitive tools, there was a crackle obscured by the walls within the very far distance of the main core, then the sound of a snap, finally a pop and he was no more. Backups were kept of the tools, but he had the spare parts that couldn’t be manufactured with the low amount of energy that remains in the segment. Luckily there was a solution they could use his body, now assumed to hopefully just be a slightly melted and heavily irradiated husk, and rip apart some of his implants to use as temporary replacements until they got new parts and replaced them with the proper pieces.

The next member went in with her fellow organic friend, believing that their love could conquer anything they died alone in the darkness and fires of the third area in the reactor, somewhat far from where the first one failed. Taking another set of tools, as well as their connections with their corporate parents, with them.

Without much time remaining the last three went in all together in the hope of repairing the fusion core and allowing their ships to stay on course.

In the radiation of the first room, they found bloodied protrusions of the great machine’s power management and formerly active automation. Cables and wires dangled from the ceiling as they passed through them, and a sickly blue glow accompanied the coolant storage area. Fences prevented them from falling into pools of irradiated liquids and dark metal lines covered everything in sight. Webbing the room together in one big metal web. The last three turned on their flashlights, while the leader set his helmet to infrared in order to see within the darkness. He was then shortly eliminated as the chemicals within one of the columns of coolant storage made way, spilling their contents onto him. The remaining two left him to die as they had a more important mission to accomplish.

They opened a door and entered the second area of the reactor, within the second area was less light and more bodies, emancipated and baked within their own hazmat suits. If they weren’t wearing hazmats the smell would’ve made them unable to move on to their goals. Stepping on a few bodies the last remaining female in the group looked at the former power-men of the center, fearful of what could’ve caused them to all end up like this. As she thought that she suddenly noticed a dripping noise behind her, turning to it revealed not a mutant covered in waste but just a leak of coolant from the ceiling. This relieved her until she realized that it was leaking coolant from the ceiling!

Before the heated coolant could spill on the both of them, she gave the parts to the youngest member of the group and pushed them into the third room. Then the mag-locked and watertight door slammed into their face and they heard the vague sounds of liquid sloshing around in the room. They realized that they were the only hope that any of the ships had of staying in space and left the door to go through more threats within the power plant.

They eventually arrived at the central reactor core, where they believed that all of the problems were happening at. Though their lips were dried and cracked, they didn't dare take off their helmet to drink from any of the water containers… at least they would drink out of it when the power has been fixed and is beaming back to everyone else. Bright, sickly light was bouncing off of their suit as they walked through the core and to one of the walls of it, plugging a ripped piece of cyberware into the designated smoking area. Mechanical veins were placed as wires, some brain augments and circuits placed into broken computers, nanites poured into charred motherboards.

Once the computer was fixed, the human turned it on in hopes of it beginning to repair the core.

They only forgotten to account for one thing.

You need power to run a machine.


	2. Chapter 2

_We left a conflict in our home. But now we have fallen onto a strange world. We will fight for this world's survival. But to save what is worth of it. We will destroy what is destroying it._


End file.
